


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little delicious something for you guys to wait until Christmas.</p><p>
  <em>"Jamie growled and in fierce, possessive instinct, he lightly bit on Tyler's jaw bone. He then whispered in Tyler's reddened ear: "Does that mean you’re all mine, Ty? You're all mine to ravage, yeah?""</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inmyrosegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/gifts).



> I MUST THANK the wonderful Leyna (leyley09) for her amazing beta work. :) She is just way too kind. *hugs* Oh, and Nova (inmyrosegarden) this is for you, remember? I hope you enjoy, my dear. <3

Jamie's love for Christmas knew no bounds. Everything about the atmosphere made him all giddy inside and happy. It was just one of those things that he cherished. Christmas had always been a special time for his family. His parents had always made it magical and full of wonder when he and Jordie were boys.

This Christmas was particularly special for Jamie. He was in Victoria, as usual, and he had prepared his home for all his loved ones. His parents, his sister Jenny, and Jordie and his girlfriend would all be coming to his place for this very special event. But there was someone else invited - Jamie's dearest friend and teammate, Tyler Seguin. 

Tyler was someone Jamie just couldn't get enough of. He spent so much time with him on and off the ice, yet he still needed more of Tyler. Tyler was his trusted friend and maybe something more. Jamie just couldn't figure out what it was that was holding his heart tight when Tyler was smiling that gorgeous smile at him which gave him these dimples in his cheeks. Jamie couldn't imagine it was love, even though Tyler's lean, muscled body dripping in water as he showered assaulted his mind when he was jerking off in bed at night.

He couldn't possible be in love with Tyler. It was just so, so wrong. Maybe it would fuck things up elsewhere in their lives. He even felt embarrassed by it. When Tyler would turn his way with that knowing glint in his bright, brown eyes and that playful smile, Jamie would feel a powerful blush creeping across his pale cheeks. Jamie wouldn't let himself fall for his teammate and best friend. If there was one thing Jamie was afraid of was to lose Tyler as a friend. What if Tyler didn't feel the way he did? What if Tyler was disgusted by him? Jamie needed to stop thinking about this and put everything into place for the Christmas feast. He was so excited! He had done the cooking and decorations after all. Jamie had also bought a very special gift for Tyler. He hoped it wouldn't be too obvious that he maybe... loved him?

Jamie was done setting the table and admired his work with his hands on his hips. That was a really fancy table! Jamie had gotten out the porcelain dishes, the fine silver utensils, and the crystal glasses. All these beautiful items were set on a white tablecloth with poinsettias embroidery along the edges.

Jamie's whole face lit up when he heard the doorbell ring. God, he was excited! It had been a while since he had seen his sister and parents. Jamie hurried to the door and opened it with a wide smile on his face.

His first guest was none other than Tyler. Jamie's heart missed a beat as he took in the sight that was Tyler. He had a long black coat on and a grey scarf, but what stole Jamie's breath away was the man's bright smile and his cheeks, slightly reddened from the cold. They both looked at each other deeply before Tyler closed the few steps between them and gathered Jamie into a big hug.

Jamie hugged Tyler close to his body, his large hands drifting to the smaller man's lower back. Tyler smelled so good, and he was so warm against him. Jamie was taller and bigger than Tyler in every physical sense, and the way he was holding Tyler close to him made his heart hammer in his chest. Jamie really hoped Tyler wouldn't notice the frantic beating of his heart. 

When he pulled away from the hug, Jamie could clearly see how Tyler's face was a little more flushed. He smiled shyly and said in a low voice: "Thanks for inviting me, Jamie. I bought a little something for you."

Jamie looked at the little bag Tyler was holding and couldn't help but smile. Tyler took off his long coat and scarf, and Jamie was more than a little seduced by Tyler's overall outfit. He was wearing a white Givenchy shirt with little black dots, a black jacket, and pants of the same colour.

Jamie, on his part, was wearing a black shirt and grey pants. His shirt was slightly opened on his long, pale neck. Jamie's long strands of dark hair lay across his forehead in that fashion he always had. He was just as sexy and attractive as Tyler, and both men were caught staring at each other before Jamie laughed a little and showed Tyler to the living room.

Jamie carefully hung Tyler's coat and scarf in a closet and came back with two glasses of beer. Tyler was sitting on the couch and admiring Jamie's Christmas tree. It was a huge illuminated tree with colourful decorations in it. There was bright crystal ornaments and a red and gold garland adorning it. 

"That's a really nice tree you got there, Jamie." Tyler said in wonder.

Jamie sat next to Tyler on the couch and gave the other man a glass of beer. Their fingers brushed in the process, and Tyler giggled like he always did when he was with Jamie.

"Thanks, Ty. You know how important Christmas is for me." Jamie said as he sipped his beer.

Tyler nodded and asked Jamie, "Can I give you my gift now? I'm so excited for you to see it."

Jamie smiled at Tyler’s eagerness: "Of course, you can! I'll give you mine too."

Jamie stood up and went to grab his gift from under the Christmas tree. As he bent over, Tyler couldn't take his eyes of the stretch of Jamie's pants over his round ass. It was kind of embarrassing, but Tyler couldn't help it. When Jamie turned around, he quickly averted his eyes and hoped his ears weren't too red and telling.

"Alright, so I'll give you my gift first." Tyler said as Jamie sat back on the couch.

Jamie took the little red bag from Tyler's hands and opened it. There was a Rolex box inside the bag, and Jamie's heart leapt.

"Fuck, Ty. You didn't need to." Jamie whispered in awe as he opened the box to reveal a golden watch.

His large doe eyes were so warm and loving when he turned around to hug Tyler impossibly tight. Tyler's hands stroked over Jamie's back as the taller man whispered next to his ear: "Thank you so much, Tyler." There was a deeply heartfelt weight to the words that went straight to Tyler's stomach to twist pleasantly. Thirty thousand dollars for a watch was nothing compared to the way he felt for Jamie. 

When Jamie let go of his tight hold, Tyler looked at him with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

"It's a pleasure, Jamie. You're such an important person in my life; I care a lot for you."

Jamie smiled warmly, clasped the watch around his wrist, and handed his gift over to Tyler. He felt warm all over as he looked at the golden Rolex with a nice blue contour around his wrist. Tyler was truly an adorable person. Jamie knew how expensive these watches were, and the thought of Tyler buying such an extravagant gift sent a bolt of love coursing throughout his entire body.

Tyler unwrapped the box with a smile on his irresistible face. The gift was none other than the Armani sneakers (cause yeah, Armani made sneakers) he had seen when they were in New York for a game against the Rangers. Tyler's whole face lit up in joy. "God, Jamie! You're too much, you know that? How will I ever thank you?"

Jamie felt actually pretty bad about his gift following the Rolex Tyler had given him, but when he looked in his friend's ridiculously happy face, he couldn't help but think that his friend didn't care about the cost.

Jamie was at a loss for words. There was really an atmosphere settling between them since they had been hugging, drinking beer, and getting close to each other. Tyler was practically beaming at him while he slipped the sneakers on and then threw his arms around Jamie's neck. That's when something very unexpected happened... Tyler actually nuzzled Jamie's neck and moaned lowly.

The happiness and delight Tyler was feeling went straight to Jamie's cock. Oh, oh... He was getting hard. That was just too embarrassing for words. Jamie tried to push Tyler a little, but he wouldn't let go and actually went as far as rubbing himself against Jamie's body.

Jamie tried to suppress the groan that escaped his lips. Tyler backed off a little but still had his arms around Jamie's neck. Tyler was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked deeply into Jamie's brown eyes.

Tyler moved at arm's length. His eyes then trailed heatedly down Jamie's body to take in the sight of his bulge. It was quite massive already, and Jamie wasn't half hard. When he saw where Tyler was looking, he blushed deeply in embarrassment and said in a small voice, "God, I'm so sorry."

Tyler's eyes came back to his face, and, without any warning, he crashed his lips against Jamie's.

Both men moaned wantonly into the kiss. It was a desperate kiss, full of longing and desire kept at bay for so long. Jamie's plump red lips locked with Tyler's, and his big hands settled on Tyler's narrow hips.

Tyler's hands grabbed handfuls of Jamie's long hair, his fingers catching on the soft shaved sides. Drool was collecting on his bearded chin as Jamie plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Tyler's mouth was being ravaged by Jamie. He was so demanding and powerfully intense: even better than what Tyler could have ever imagined.

When they broke the kiss, they both rested their foreheads against one another, breathing the same air. Tyler was panting openly, his lips glistening with spit. Jamie was just as much affected, his ruby red lips swollen by the intense kiss. 

Now, Tyler was also hard in his pants. His erection was pushing insistently on his zipper. He looked at Jamie with hooded eyes and asked boldly: "Can we jerk each other off, baby?" 

This was like a punch to the gut for Jamie. He could barely breathe. Jamie couldn't believe it! This was like a dream come true.

"Fuck yeah, Tyler. Anything you want." Jamie growled as he unzipped the younger man's pants.

Tyler was straddling Jamie's huge thighs, his long legs bent on each side of Jamie's waist and one of his hands holding onto Jamie's shoulder. He plunged his other hand inside Jamie's pants and took a hold on his hard cock. Tyler couldn't help but moan about how big it was. 

"Damn Jamie, you're so fucking big. I want you to fuck me after this." The dirty words came out in a frenzy, and Tyler blushed impossibly hard after saying these filthy things.

Jamie groaned at the thought of actually fucking Tyler. He had seen that plump ass in the showers before and how round and muscled it was. It had been torture to just watch but not touch. Tonight was Christmas; Jamie vowed that he would grab at Tyler's ass as much as he wanted.

"I'll fucking wreck you, babe. I'll make you beg for my cock." Jamie promised fervently as he got Tyler's cock out. Tyler had a gorgeous, long, and lean cock. It was just as pretty and perfect as the rest of him with soft skin and a reddened head.

Tyler was whimpering as he felt Jamie's strong, warm hand around his cock. Jamie's hands were so huge! Tyler didn't have a small cock at all, but it looked delicate in Jamie's big hand. Tyler was starting to sweat a little; his frantic breathing turned into a high pitched whine when Jamie decided to bring their cocks together and intertwine their fingers.

The intimacy of the action made it all the more sexy and intense. Jamie had such a huge cock: Tyler’s was dwarfed next to his. Tyler's mouth watered as he watched their joined fingers pumping their erections.

"Oh, God! Jamie! Please, please, I just, ugh... I've never..." Tyler babbled with a high blush on his cheeks as he buried his face in Jamie's long neck.

Jamie's hand moved over their cock heads and thumbed at Tyler's slit. The younger man was shaken by the jolt of pleasure that went straight to somewhere deep in his stomach. Jamie's heart was racing in his chest as Tyler's words registered in his mind.

"You've never been with anyone, is that it, huh?" Jamie breathed in his sweet voice gone deep and raw with passion.

"Y-yeah, that's right." Tyler muttered as he felt his toes curl in his brand new sneakers. "I want you to fuck me in nothing but these sneakers, Jamie," he added in his state of bliss. Tyler was way past caring how ridiculously kinky that sounded.

Jamie growled and in fierce, possessive instinct, he lightly bit on Tyler's jaw bone. He then whispered in Tyler's reddened ear: "Does that mean you’re all mine, Ty? You're all mine to ravage, yeah?"

Tyler was practically shaking with desire. His whole frame was racked by long shivers. Tyler's fingers tightened around Jamie's as he admitted his virginity - "I'm all yours, Captain. Never been with anyone else, and never will be."

Jamie nipped at Tyler's soft earlobe and sucked it in his mouth. Tyler's ears were super sensitive, and God, did he wail when Jamie teased his earlobe. He was moaning, shaking, his hand speeding up on their cocks, and his eyes closing in pure bliss. This was truly magical. Christmas was made for this, wasn't it? He was getting fucked in his new sneakers, in Jamie's house on Christmas night. Just the thought was enough to make Tyler's abs contract and his balls draw up.

Jamie finally stopped torturing Tyler by biting and sucking on his ear but switched to doing something equally cruel. He whispered in a warm puff of air right inside Tyler's ear: "I wanna hear you beg, baby. I bet you look so hot when you beg."

Tyler whimpered. He was so flushed and aroused. This was all too much for him. He'd never been told stuff this filthy ever before. Jamie was really the only one to make him melt in such a way. What really got him begging shamelessly was when he felt Jamie's Rolex watch catch against the sensitive skin of his cock.

"Oh, please, please, please, Jamie. Lemme me cum, please. Can I, can I kiss your watch when I cum?" Tyler asked in one go. He felt his whole face heat up in embarrassment. Tyler tightened his hold on Jamie's waist with his legs.

Jamie moaned so low that Tyler could feel the vibrations throughout his body. He switched hands on Tyler's cock and brought his wrist to his friend's mouth.

"Fuck, you do look so good when you beg, Ty. Such a good boy for me." Jamie praised as Tyler kissed sloppily on the brand new golden Rolex. He nipped a little at the soft skin of Jamie's wrist, and he was practically drooling all over.

Jamie couldn't help but kiss Tyler's little button nose when the other man exhaled shakily. Tyler was almost sobbing, and his adorable nose was so red. Jamie ran his tongue over it, covering the little nose in spit; this had Tyler arching his back and crying out as he came, with a twist of Jamie's hand, all over Jamie’s shirt.

Long, white ropes of cum landed all over the dark fabric as Tyler's whimpers spilled out of his mouth. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, Jamie!" He cried out eagerly as he completely ruined Jamie's shirt.

Tyler's curls were all over the place, his pale skin an arousing shade of pink, his mouth opened in bliss, and his eyes hooded by lust. The sight was enough to make Jamie's whole body contract and shoot his cum all over their joined hands and Tyler's shirt.

"God, Ty. That was so fucking intense. Ugh, you are so perfect, you know that?" Jamie asked in post orgasmic bliss against Tyler's curls. The younger man had slumped forward on his broad chest and had his head tucked in the crook of his neck.

"Jamie.... I've never felt anything quite like that before." Tyler said hazily. The next words came out of his mouth involuntarily. "I love you, Jame."

Jamie tightened his hold on Tyler's back and squeezed him tight. Both of their cocks were spent between them, and their hearts were both still beating frantically.

"I love you too, Tyler. I've always loved you."

Tyler lifted his head and locked his lips with Jamie's. He kissed him deeply, his tongue plunging inside his willing, warm mouth. Jamie's lips were so plump and amazing to kiss. Tyler was melting in the kiss when Jamie gently bit on his lower lip.

They broke the kiss, and Tyler said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "We gotta hurry up, wouldn't want your parents to have the surprise of their lives, huh?"

Jamie laughed, and so did Tyler.

****

The diner was a pretty awkward affair. Jordie was mainly the one talking and making everyone laugh. Jamie's dad would often talk to Tyler, since he was sitting next to him, and would elbow him in the ribs every once in a while. The whole thing was pretty funny, and Tyler was absolutely amazing around Jamie's family. He had his gorgeous smile on and would laugh at pretty much everything. Jenny, Jamie's sister, was definitely making bedroom eyes at Tyler. Everyone thought he was so charming and funny.

As they were all eating a delicious chocolate cake Jamie's mom had baked, Tyler did something very unexpected and quite shocking.

Jamie felt Tyler's socked foot slowly dragging up the length of his leg and getting dangerously close to his crotch.

 _You wanna give me a footsie in front of my whole family, you little bastard!_ , thought Jamie.

Tyler was sitting directly opposite from Jamie and had that little knowing glint in his bright eyes as he finally rested his foot on Jamie's crotch. Goddamn it! Jamie was getting super worked up. A blush was slowing spreading on his cheeks, and he violently bit back a moan. Jesus Christ! This couldn't possibly be happening.

Tyler got even more cruel when he started stroking Jamie's bulge until it became almost impossible to hide and insistently pushing on the zipper of his dress pants.

Jamie's knuckles were white as he held the dessert fork. He was about to moan in front of his whole family. This was mortifying, but it didn't turn him off in the least. Thankfully, Jordie was telling the whole group one of his stupid stories, so no one was really paying attention to Jamie. Even Tyler was listening to Jordie and asking him questions about his story. He was acting as if he had no idea about what was going on under the table.

Tyler devilishly used his toes to tap a little on Jamie's hard bulge which pulled a drawn out moan from Jamie's mouth.

Jamie's mom looked at him and asked, worried: "Are you alright, Jame?"

Jamie hurriedly replied: "Yeah, 'm fine. Just ate too much. Gotta go take a break, and then I'll feel better."

With that said, he quickly stood up and turned around in one go. He crossed his fingers that no one had seen the clear outline of his cock in his pants. Tyler was so getting punished for this.

****

After a few minutes of waiting in his bedroom, Jamie was finally greeted by the sight of Tyler slowly pushing his door open and peeking in.

"There you are, big guy." Tyler said with a smirk.

Jamie didn't respond; instead he sprang up from his place sitting on his bed and in a few long strides he was pressing his whole body insistently against Tyler's.

"You're so eager, aren't you?" Jamie said in a deep voice right inside Ty's ear. The smaller man was already starting to flush again, and damn did it make Jamie horny.

"You act all innocent, but you're just an eager, little slut for it, huh?" Jamie asked with an impressively calm voice as he pinned Tyler against the wall. 

Tyler had that tell-tale blush high on his cheeks, his ears were also a nice tone of pink, and he was worrying his lip between his teeth. He looked at Jamie from underneath his lashes and couldn't help teasing him. "And you couldn't help moaning like a whore in front of all your family."

That was too much for Jamie. He took hold of Tyler's waist, lifted him in the air and threw him on his plush king sized bed. Tyler landed on the bed with a little hiccup of surprise and couldn't help giggling a little. Jamie hovered over Tyler, took hold of his wrists and held them firmly in place over Tyler's head.

Tyler's breathing had quickened as Jamie was devouring him with his burning brown eyes. Averting his eyes in shyness, Tyler noticed a piece of mistletoe hanging over his head. Jamie has a canopy bed and had the mistletoe hanging from one of the poles. There were four poles at each end of the bed, a roof with horizontal poles on top and dark blue curtains hanging on the sides.

Jamie locked his lips with Tyler's and plunged his tongue inside his warm mouth. Tyler tasted so sweet - a mix of chocolate and berries. Both men were eagerly kissing each other, full of desire and passion. As Jamie was obscenely kissing Tyler, he unbuttoned his shirt and helped him throw it aside.

The younger man lifted himself from the bed and sat straight, never breaking the kiss and helping Jamie get rid of his own clothes. They both unzipped their tight pants and took their cocks out.

Tyler and Jamie were moaning in the kiss but eventually had to break their passionate embrace to breathe.

"So, you're fucking me under the mistletoe, Captain?" Tyler asked as a demanding Jamie took off his shoes roughly and practically ripped his pants and boxers off in one go. As soon as Jamie had thrown Tyler's pants somewhere on the floor, he got his feet back in his brand new Armani sneakers because he so desperately wanted to fuck him in those.

"Fuck yeah, I am. I'll make you feel so good, Ty. I'll wreck you in these shoes." Jamie promised as he gave a quick kiss to Tyler's cute nose.

Tyler smiled his beautiful, bright smile, and his whole face lit up. He was feeling all giddy inside. Jamie then draped himself over Tyler to whisper deeply in his ear: "I want you to finger yourself for me."

Tyler shook by the force of the spark of lust that coursed through his veins. His cock was dripping precum all over his perfectly sculpted abs. Before he took things in hand, Jamie gave another kiss to Tyler's gorgeous face; this time it was to his chin. Tyler had that little beauty mark on his chin that totally drove Jamie mad with desire. He got his plump lips on Tyler's jaw and languidly kissed it. The younger man moaned loudly, and his toes contracted inside his sneakers as he felt Jamie tongue where he knew his beauty mark was.

Jamie could feel not only Tyler's rough beard but also the soft skin underneath. The mix was deliriously arousing, and Jamie had to stop before things got out of control.

Jamie moved on the other side of the bed and leaned on the headboard. He still had his dress pants on but his massive cock was out and flushed.

Tyler turned around and got on his knees, facing Jamie with his plump ass sticking in the air behind him. He looked at Jamie intensely and asked: "Where's the lube, babe?"

Jamie was too caught up in admiring the sight that was Tyler. His pale skin contrasted so beautifully with the dark curtains and sheets. His curls were all over his forehead, the gel long gone, and his skin was so beautifully pink. In the midst of his beard, his lips were glistening with spit and puffy from all the kissing and his arousal.

However, what got Jamie's hand tightening around his thick shaft was Tyler's lust filled eyes. He had an intense look in his eyes, pupils dilated and want evident in them. Jamie's large doe eyes couldn't express more hunger and desire as he got the lube from the drawer, other hand still firmly around his cock, and threw it in Tyler's direction.

Tyler scrambled forward, shoulder muscles moving underneath his gorgeous skin. Still on his elbows and knees, Tyler coated his long fingers with a good, thick amount of lube and never broke eye contact with Jamie.

When Tyler brought his fingers behind him to hover over his tight, little pink hole, Jamie's hand started moving over his cock. Both men groaned deeply as Tyler pushed one of his fingers in and Jamie twisted his hand over the head of his cock.

Jamie couldn't see Tyler's finger disappearing inside his body but he had a front row ticket to see Tyler's blissful face. Tyler’s back was beautifully arched, his eyes closed and he exhaled shakily as he pumped his finger in and out.

"God, Ty. You're so fucking sexy. I never thought you could get any sexier than on the ice after you've scored a goal. I was so damn wrong. Look at me, Tyler." Jamie said in a hoarse voice.

Tyler opened his eyes and if his face could even heat up more, well, it did. Jamie was devouring him with his gaze and he was so hot with his big cock sticking out from his dress pants, his shirt unbuttoned on his long neck, and those red lips parted as he jerked himself off.

Tyler was moaning continuously as he now added a second finger inside his tight ass. "Oh, fuck, Jamie! I've never had more than two fingers up here. Can't wait for what it's gonna feel like with your huge cock splitting me open," Tyler breathed out wantonly. His voice got so deep in moments of pure arousal like this. The only time he'd ever fucked himself was in the shower, when he was all alone, horny and wet and thinking about Jamie.

"I've always thought about you, and every time I came all over myself." Tyler admitted with a high blush as he crooked his fingers inside his warm body.

Jamie growled at that. He just couldn't stand it any longer and told Tyler, "Baby, I'm so damn close. Gotta cum inside your ass." Jamie choked out.

Tyler's face was contorted in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut, his nose a little wrinkled, and his lips caught between his teeth. When he found his prostate, a long wail escaped his lips and a spurt of cum landed somewhere between his legs.

Next thing he knew, he was turned around on his back by strong hands. These same warm, huge hands took hold of his ankles and spread his long legs as far as they'd go. Tyler opened his hooded eyes and saw Jamie's dark eyes, his voluptuous mouth, and that long, dark hair all over his forehead.

"You're so hot, Jamie." Tyler gasped out as Jamie positioned his precum and lube covered cock over his hole.

Tyler's hole was a beautiful thing. Just like the rest of him, it was pink and perfect. Jamie couldn't help saying as much: "I wonder how I'll fit my cock inside that tight, little thing. So fucking gorgeous."

Tyler moaned wantonly, and his hands went to grab at the bed sheets on each side of his narrow waist. It made him so shy when Jamie talked to him like this. Jamie's sweet voice was so broken and hoarse; it sent thrills all over Tyler's body.

He whispered in a deep voice. "Please, take what's yours."

Tyler really knew what to say to make Jamie's stomach contract and get him moving. Jamie slowly pushed the head of his cock inside his friend's hole. He was so, so impossibly tight. How was he even going to fit in there? Jamie exhaled shakily and pushed carefully in.

Tyler's long whine alarmed Jamie. "Are you good, babe?" 

Jamie's blunt cock head was holding Tyler's rim apart. Jamie couldn't help glancing down and almost came right there.

"'m fine, Jamie. Just... Move, please. Please." Tyler pleaded as ever so slowly, Jamie complied to his wishes.

Jamie's cock was truly huge, and when he was settled all the way inside Tyler's tight, warm channel, his hole was stretched to its limits. It was clenching and trying to accommodate such a big, long, thick thing.

"Jesus Christ, Tyler. Oh, my, god. So, so good for me." Jamie said as he angled himself better, took a firm hold on Tyler's ankles and started dragging his cock inside his body. Jamie nailed Tyler's sweet spot and man, was he seeing stars! Tyler clenched hard around him and screamed so loudly that Jamie had to let go of one of his ankles and silence him with a broad hand over his mouth.

Don't you forget everyone could hear you." Jamie growled as he kept his hand over Tyler's mouth and nipped at the long column of his pale throat. Tyler was squirming underneath Jamie, his long flushed cock dragging on Jamie's abs and slicking their stomachs in precum. The smaller man's squirming pushed him on Jamie's cock which earned him a hard, deep thrust. Jamie's clothed thighs were a breath taking contrast of rough fabric against the soft, sensitive skin of the back of Tyler's thighs.

"You want it hard, is that it, huh?" Jamie grunted as he started fucking Tyler's sweet ass in earnest. The tightness and heat held Jamie inside like a glove. He was gradually losing it as Tyler clenched around him mercilessly. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, low moans and muffled screams as Tyler's prostate was assaulted by Jamie's huge cock.

Jamie's heavy balls were slapping against Tyler's buttocks, and his savage thrusts never failed to catch on his lover's sweet spot. Tyler was continuously moaning behind Jamie's hand, and his cock was about to burst. Every hit on his prostate sent sparks of lust throughout his whole frame, his stomach twisting over and over again, his cock spurting precum, and his toes curling. He still had the sneakers on, and the realization sent a wave of heat all over him. Jamie wanted to hear him moan, so he pushed his hand aside and covered the entire side of Tyler's face instead.

"God, Jamie. I love you so much." He sighed in pleasure, his whole face relaxed as the powerful wave of orgasm hit him full on.

Jamie's cock was held in so tightly that he couldn't last much longer. He panted, open mouthed, gave a few more thrusts inside the most perfect ass ever, and came so hard his vision blacked out. Jamie slumped over Tyler, his cock pulsing long ropes of white cum in his channel.

"You're the best, Ty." Jamie murmured in his ear and kissed the side of his head. 

Tyler moaned happily as he felt the warm cum drip out of his used hole even though Jamie's cock was still inside him. His friend's release had truly been intense. "I never came so hard in my entire life, baby," Jamie admitted as he lazily tongued at the shell of Tyler's ear.

Tyler was drawing soothing lines up and down Jamie's broad back, his long legs wrapped around him and his sneakers digging into his lower back.

"We didn't just kiss under the mistletoe. We had sex under the mistletoe." Tyler sighed and giggled all the while as Jamie smiled against his heated skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you in advance!! I just thought it would be nice to settle the Christmas spirit in your hearts before the big day. AND PLEEEASE, LEAVE ME A COMMENT!!!! IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPEY! :P


End file.
